Decimation
by Victor Von Doom
Summary: An unknown energy field sent a sayajin general to an earth different than the one he wanted, the Titans will have to do their best to stop him, will Starfire make the ultimate sacriface for her friends?
1. Chapter 1

The depths of space, spherical ship flews, inside, a figure wait for his ship to arrive to his preset destination: the third planet from the sun, his powerful visage is crowned by a special visor on his right eye. His mission is to find the one known as Vegeta and destroy him for he is known to be a traitor for the sayajin race.

-Soon Vegeta… I'll shed your blood for your treason…

But as he thought an alarm alerted him of the presence of an unknown energy field that was in a collision course with his vessel.

-What is this? I can not be denied of my revenge…

But to his surprise the energy passed through him and his ship with no apparent effect, or at least that's what he believed. Meanwhile in the coasts of Jump City, atop the imposing T-shaped structure that faces the city, a lone figure watches the sunset, her long red hair and green eyes have captured the heart of her leader, though this time her face is not as bright and happy as it usually is.

-Star? – A voice said behind her

-oh… hi friend Robin –she replied

The boy wonder sat beside her

-You have been acting weird, what's wrong? –he asked

-It's… nothing... nothing at all…

Delicately he pulled her up and held her arms while looking at her eyes.

-Starfire… you can lie to Cyborg or Beast Boy, even Raven… but you can't look at me in the eyes and tell me you are OK when I know that something bothers you.

She turned her face and a tear ran down her cheek.

-I am sorry… but…

-Starfire…

-Something bad… is coming… something really bad… and I'm… scared…

Gently he placed his finger on her cheek and turned her face back to him.

-Don't worry; no matter what it is we will stop it. –he said

She smiled and hugged him gently, at that moment Raven appeared through the roof.

-Sorry to interrupt your romance but there something on the radar – she said coldly

Starfire blushed and followed Robin to the main room where Cyborg had the radar displayed on the screen.

-What's wrong? –he asked.

-The outer radars have detected a spaceship coming towards earth –replied Cyborg

-What kind? – Robin asked

-I can't tell it's not responding to radio contact and it's not on the computer database. –replied Cyborg

-When will it reach the surface? –asked Raven

-In an hour or so –Cyborg said

-Where? –Robin said again

Cyborg typed on the keyboard and a projected trajectory appeared on the screen showing the site to be the mountains outside the city.

-Titans go! We have to find out who's ship is it and if they need help! – Robin ordered

The group went to the hangar and boarded the T-Ship and moments later they were on their way to the mountains, they arrived minutes later and waited. Though their wait was not long, the sky was filled with a humming sound and the spherical ship appeared above them, it seemed like it was about to crash but in the last second it reduced its speed and landed smoothly. The Titans watched silently as the front door opened and a huge figured emerged, Starfire's face went pale, she recognized his visage: spiked hair, blue uniform covering all of his body and white armour same as his boots and gloves , her fears were confirmed when a visor covered his right eye as he spotted them.

-mmm… who are they… their ki levels are too small… what's this… a trogg? Mmm… I was not informed of the presence of troggs on this planet… -He thought

Robin approached.

-Hello? Who are you?

-I'm looking for the one called Vegeta –he responded coldly.

Robin frowned.

-I never heard the name.

-Don't you dare lie to Aldeebaran, you know not of what is the fury of a Sayajin Warrior. –He said

Cyborg activated his arm blaster as he approached with the rest of the Titans.

-Hey man chill out, if he said he doesn't know then he doesn't know. –he said

-SILENCE! I'll tear this planet apart until I find the traitor –he yelled as he blasted them away with a discharge of his ki energy.

The Titans got up slowly and watched the Sayajin walking away.

-Titans we have to stop him before he reaches the city

-I'm on it –said Raven as she flew to him

The half demon floated before the Sayajin.

-You're not going any further. AZRATH MYTHRION ZYNTHOS!

Using all her might Raven discharged a powerful blast on the Sayajin when the smoke cleared the warrior glared at her, Raven on the other hand opened her eyes as much as she could, nobody should have resisted such a blast just like that.

-it can't be… -she said

Aldeebaran floated until he reached the height where Raven was.

-Insolent fool… your ki is too small to even bother me… now I'll show you what power really is…

With a might and force that she never thought would see or feel, the Sayajin unloaded a blow of gargantuan scale on her, the half-demon's body flew until was stopped by a mountain, though, Aldeebaran was not done, he flew and pounced her brutally, his attack was interrupted by the impact of two blasts on his back.

-LEAVE HER ALONE! –Yelled Starfire

-Yeah man, fight someone your own size! –added Cyborg

The sayajin turned and Raven´s bloodied body fell to the ground, Robin and Beast Boy ran to her aid.

-Raven… -Said Beast Boy taking her hand

-hurts… breathing…

-Beast Boy, take her to the tower and place her on the med bay NOW!

The changeling nodded and after turning into a huge cheetah Robin placed Raven on his back and he ran back to the tower, meanwhile Cyborg and a very scared Starfire were trying to fight Aldeebaran.

-FOOLS!

His next blast sent Cyborg flying against Robin leaving them knocked out, upon seeing Starfire he laughed.

-So… Trogg… are you going to surrender? You really don't think a piece of trash like you can defeat a Sayajin warrior right?

Starfire's eyes glowed along with her fists as she floated before his imposing visage.

-I will gladly give my life if that stops you from hurting my friends

Aldeebaran laughed loudly as his whole body glowed.

-I will enjoy destroying you trogg…

Both launched themselves against the other…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

Starfire felt the impact of the blow in every inch of her body, she didn't even felt the impact on the ground, and slowly she got up as Aldeebaran landed before her, a scream filled the air as he placed his boot on her already injured hand.

-Trogg… you're nothing but trash… what made you think you could defeat a Sayajin… and a General above all…

-LEAVE… HER… ALONE!

Aldeebaran fell when Cyborg tackled him and began to pounce on the surprised Sayajin, meanwhile Robin aided Starfire, the blood on her right hand left him no doubt on the seriousness of the injury, let alone the bruises on the rest of her body.

-It's broken… you must go to the tower and

-No. He has to be stopped… I'll be fine… I promise…

A tear ran down her face as she pulled him closer and kissed him sweetly on the lips, at that same moment a powerful blast sent Cyborg flying and crashing nearby.

-Go help friend Cyborg, I'll take care him 

-What? But

-Go friend Robin…

-I'll be back as fast as I can I promise

Starfire smiled as she saw him ran away, then she turned around and her hands and eyes glowed. 

-Well, the little trogg wants more pain…

-YOU HAVE CAUSED ENOUGH PAIN TO MY FRIENDS!

Concentrating her energy to all she got she sent a gargantuan scale blast to the Sayajin, the impact made Aldeebaran hold his ground.

-Well well the trogg improved… but still… you're not a match to me…

Gasping for air Starfire saw terrified that her enemy remained intact.

-No… 

The sayajin launched himself against her and with a brutality she had never seen began a merciless attack. At that same time Beast Boy reached the Titan's tower and with no delay took Raven to the medical bay.

-Come on Raven… you can do it… come on…. 

The boy placed the half demon in one of the beds and attached the equipment to monitor and aid his friend, then he got beside her, Raven smiled weakly.

-Go help the others…

-I have to take care of you…

Not too far from there the battered body of Starfire landed brutally after being pounced by Aldeebaran, he picked her up and held her from her top.

-You have to learn your place trogg… you're nothing… you're trash… 

-I.. I'm… I am… A TEEN TITAN! 

Aldeebaran fell to his back when another blast emerged from Starfire's hands, the Tameranian princess fell to the ground, she couldn't keep her eyes open, such was the excruciating pain she was feeling on every inch of her body, even breathing was a big effort, yet she got up ready to do battle against an enemy that seemed undefeatable, she concentrated all her energy and her body floated before Aldeebaran her eyes began to glow with an intense silverfish colour that made her hair turn silver, amazed, the sayajin placed his visor to analyze the developments, to his surprise Starfire's energy levels notably increased.

-How is this possible… she has elevated her ki to a level far beyond any trogg…

-I won't let you hurt my friends or destroy my home!

Aldeebaran opened his eyes in shock, the power of Starfire's punches wasn't causing him any damage, yet it was something he never expected, finally she floated above him and discharged a powerful blast on her opponent, with little energy left she floated back to the ground and fell to her knees gasping for air, a laugh made her raise her head. 

-I have to admit that you have improved… but it's time that I put an end to this joke…

Meanwhile, on a different earth a lonely figure sits before the computer located on his ship. 

-Where is he? He was close to earth and vanished… and that energy… could it been possible that he's on a different dimension…

The man typed and glared at the results, he took a bracelet out of a compartment and after placing it on his right hand launched himself to the sky and with a sudden thunder, vanished from sight. Meanwhile the battered and bloodied body of Starfire laid on the ground while a very damaged Cyborg and her earthly love Robin tried to fight the sayajin warrior, she could barely move her fingers, let alone stand up, she had gave up everything she had and more, tears ran down her face as she felt unable to help her friends, she remembered their laughs, their care and the love Robin confessed to her the night before during another date at the amusement park, she tried to open her eyes, when she did she saw a silver boot before her.

-B…Blackfire…?

-Get up… GET… UP! YOU'RE A TAMERANIAN! YOU DEFEATED ME REMEMBER? NOW GET UP! GET UP AND FIGHT! FIND IN YOURSELF THE SECRET TO DEFEAT HIM! 

Slowly she got up, she coughed blood but she didn't cared, she tried to open her eyes and her vision was blurred, yet she was able to focus.

-I will sister… I will find the strength… to stop him… for all my friends…

At that second Robin fell beside her, his eyes opened wide when he saw how hurt she was. 

-Star…

She smiled weakly.

-Friend… Robin… 

He ran to her, he could not believe the sight before him, her purple top was red with blood, her face, arms and legs showed anything but bruises, the left side of her skirt was ripped and showed more than it should of her leg.

-Forget it Star, I'm calling this off, we have to get Titans East to help us, I can't risk you to

-No… I'll be fine… it's my dut… duty… to do this…

-Starfire no…

-Friend Robin please… release my arm…

-I can't you

-WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA 

Cyborg crashed near them, the distraction was capitalized by Starfire who got herself free and flew to once again face her enemy. 

-Thank you friend Robin… thank you all for giving me a home… and the love… now I must pay this honor… I'm glad to give my life for you all…

Aldeebaran saw Starfire coming at him again.

-Again? I had enough with you trogg… this time I'll make sure you die…

-Is that so coward? –said a voice behind him

To be continued…


End file.
